bakura's day to day diary
by Fire Coral
Summary: Ryou gets Bakura a diary and he must write in it, what things will bakura write! plz r
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

Please enjoy the story now!

( ) directions

Bakura's day to day diary!

Hello my name is Bakura.

I never actually wanted to have to write in this stupid diary, no offence diary, but my stupid hikari made me, just because I almost, almost sent that pathetic worthless pharaoh to the shadow realm, of course as usual I didn't succeed though, but Ryou thought that it was too close so he gave me this worthless piece of junk to write in. He thinks that it will give me something better to do instead of sending random people to the shadow realm, he said it would occupy my, but has it, nooooooooooooooooooooo, I'm still as bored as ever.

Anyways it's not like I have much of a choice I suppose.

Hmmm, well I guess I'll tell you where I'm from Mr. Diary, that will be your name by the way, Mr. Diary, I think it suits you.

Okay back to me since I am more important than you are. I am Bakura as I have already stated and I am a 3000 year old tomb robber of Ancient Egypt which means I robbed tombs of the rich and famous back in Egypt about 3000 years ago, it could've been 5000 but my memory is not as good as it used to be, but that stupid pharaoh called Yami caught me and sealed me into a millenium item, mine's the ring (hugs ring).

Well I think that's all you need to know about me Mr. Diary and I have to go now, I think I will go and bother Marik, maybe he has a good plan to kill the pharaoh, but shhh Mr. Diary, you mustn't tell Ryou or otherwise I'm in big trouble.

Oh no Ryou's coming into my bedroom he says he wants to see what I've written, no I'm very sorry Ryou you may not see what I've written because it's very private, now you have to go Ryou bye.

Whew that was way to close I suppose I'll have to go to plan b, even though I didn't ever have a plan a, well anyways I'll have to take this diary everywhere I go so that no-one can read it, yes that is a brilliant plan!

Okay Mr. Diary I'll write in you soon I promise but I'm going to visit Marik maybe I'll let him write in you, then again he'll probably destroy you or something so I don't think he'll be writing in you anytime soon. Goodbye for now Mr. Diary. (Shuts diary and hugs it then walks out and towards Marik's house!)

Okay I hope that wasn't to bad, please review I really would like to know how I've done!

Here's chapter 2, please enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, though I really wish I did!

Hello Mr. Diary, it's me again Bakura, who else would it be!

Anyways I have some rather upsetting news to tell you the first thing is that Marik that stupid worthless tomb keeper made fun of you Mr. Diary. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen to me he called you some very mean names which I do not think you should know about.

Here is an another stupid thing that that annoying spirit did, he STOLE MY MILLENIUM RING!

Do you know hoe upset I am Mr. Diary, no I doubt you will ever know the pain I am going through it is almost unbearable. (Sobs uncontrollably, causing the ink to run all over the page!)

So do you know what I am going to do Mr. Diary? Well I don't suppose you do so I will tell you because I am so kindhearted. I am going to make a plan to get it back! Aren't I smart Mr. Diary!

Oh, no, Ryou's back again, jeez does he like know when I am writing in my diary, I wonder if he is physic? Damn Ryou he wants to know how my day has been. My day has been just great Ryou if you leave out the parts of Marik being a total asshole and STEALING my millenium item, other than that my days been perfect, so goodbye Ryou you may go now, yes I know that it is nearly time for dinner and I will be down soon, now please JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Thank you.

Well that's him taken care of, now back to my ingenious plan to get back the ring!

Hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmm…hmm. I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!

I can set fire to Marik and force him to give it back! Wait, his pathetic little hikari could be around and might help him, Marik is such a crybaby, did I tell you that Mr. Diary, just the other day I 'accidentally' knocked into him and he starts kicking me and then he runs off somewhere crying, I mean how pathetic do you get? I am definitely no weakling, I stand up for myself!

Anyways back to my revenge plan as it shall be called, I have another brilliant idea I could just steal the millenium rod and then Marik will be forced to trade with me. Hahaha! I really am so very smart, but I'm not very good at keeping track of the time coz Ryou is yelling at me to get downstairs and have dinner, do you know how annoying he can be!

Well until the next time I write in you, goodbye Mr. Diary!


	2. Bakura's revenge on Marik!

Here's chapter 2, please enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, though I really wish I did!

Hello Mr. Diary, it's me again Bakura, who else would it be!

Anyways I have some rather upsetting news to tell you the first thing is that Marik that stupid worthless tomb keeper made fun of you Mr. Diary. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen to me he called you some very mean names which I do not think you should know about.

Here is an another stupid thing that that annoying spirit did, he STOLE MY MILLENIUM RING!

Do you know hoe upset I am Mr. Diary, no I doubt you will ever know the pain I am going through it is almost unbearable. (Sobs uncontrollably, causing the ink to run all over the page!)

So do you know what I am going to do Mr. Diary? Well I don't suppose you do so I will tell you because I am so kindhearted. I am going to make a plan to get it back! Aren't I smart Mr. Diary!

Oh, no, Ryou's back again, jeez does he like know when I am writing in my diary, I wonder if he is physic? Damn Ryou he wants to know how my day has been. My day has been just great Ryou if you leave out the parts of Marik being a total asshole and STEALING my millenium item, other than that my days been perfect, so goodbye Ryou you may go now, yes I know that it is nearly time for dinner and I will be down soon, now please JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Thank you.

Well that's him taken care of, now back to my ingenious plan to get back the ring!

Hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmm…hmm. I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!

I can set fire to Marik and force him to give it back! Wait, his pathetic little hikari could be around and might help him, Marik is such a crybaby, did I tell you that Mr. Diary, just the other day I 'accidentally' knocked into him and he starts kicking me and then he runs off somewhere crying, I mean how pathetic do you get? I am definitely no weakling, I stand up for myself!

Anyways back to my revenge plan as it shall be called, I have another brilliant idea I could just steal the millenium rod and then Marik will be forced to trade with me. Hahaha! I really am so very smart, but I'm not very good at keeping track of the time coz Ryou is yelling at me to get downstairs and have dinner, do you know how annoying he can be!

Well until the next time I write in you, goodbye Mr. Diary!


End file.
